1. Technical Field
This invention relates to digital recording devices and, more particularly, to a digital recording device for electric guitars and the like.
2. Prior Art
Music has nearly always provided a popular source of entertainment and pleasure to persons from all walks of life. This is true whether these individuals are simply listening to another person's music, or playing their own music. A popular instrument among both novice and professional musicians is the guitar. The guitar allows a person to be creative with the chords and riffs that they play in order to create new pleasing sounds.
However, many of these people, particularly musical entertainers, need to be able to easily record new riffs and chords when ever they feel inspired. This has not always been possible, since most recording takes place in a recording studio. In an attempt to alleviate this problem transportable and compact musical recording systems have been developed. Unfortunately, these systems in themselves are very complicated in design and are not readily useable by all individuals. This is especially true for young and old novice players who are not only unable to understand the system and its intricate workings, but they also can not afford to acquire one.
Another disadvantage of conventional and portable recording systems is the poor quality of sound rendered thereby. Because the recording device is spaced a rather considerable distance from the instrument, which in effect is the source of sound, some interference from ambient sounds occurs that distorts the recorder sound. This, unfortunately results in some recorder pieces not sounding true to the original format in which it was played.
Accordingly, a need remains for a digital recording device for electric guitars and the like in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a digital recording device that is easy to use, small and compact in design, time- and effort-saving, versatile, practical and convenient. Such a device provides guitarist with a more convenient and user-friendly alternative to conventional analog and digital recording devices.
The digital recording device eliminates the hassles associated with hooking up and configuring conventional multi-track recorders and allows an individual to record ideas at any given moment, which is ideal for capturing those spontaneous and inspired moments of play. Furthermore, the recorded information is easily downloaded to a computer or laptop where it can be easily edited and burned onto a CD. Such a digital recording device for guitars and the like is not only appreciated by professional musicians, but also by novices and music instructors.